Beyond the Cover
by Chibi-Zion
Summary: What happens when two people find themselves looking beyond the covers that everyone else sees? M for mature themes and adult situations. MaggiexNenene.


Disclaimer: Read or Die, Read or Dream and ROD the TV are copy write to their respective owners, as are all associated characters. This means Nenene and Maggie are not mine, I did not ask to borrow them for this story, but I don't plan on selling it, and Maggie most likely wouldn't mind too much anyways. In all seriousness these characters are used for entertainment purposes and are not being sold, traded or bartered for anything. They are being used in a non-profit manner for entertainment purposes only. Please enjoy the story, and try not to sue.

--------------------------------

Nenene sighed as she tried to write, or rather tried to find the inspiration to write. After the Paper Sisters had moved out it seemed so did her muse. He drummed her fingers on her desk and sighed, maybe it was a good thing she let Maggie borrow books once a week then. It seemed she only made any progress after spending time with the unusually tall woman. It was just something about the woman's gentle soul that brought the words to mind, and to her fingertips. A visit from Maggie could easily lead to several chapters of material before the inspiration was gone again.

It'd dried up quicker than usual this last time. It seemed that every visit left her with less to draw on. Maybe she could get the lanky bibliophile to visit… it just might help her muse start again.

Her hands were shaking as she dialed the phone. Then hung up. Then dialed again. Then hung up once more. She repeated four more times before she chided herself for acting so silly. Maggie was just a friend. What did she have to be so nervous about?

The phone picked up on the other end, a familiar voice both soft and low answering, "Hello?"

"Maggie, it's Nenene…and you should know better than to answer a phone like that. Never mind… Just come over, okay? No you don't need to bring anything, and you're not in trouble. Just get over here." She slammed the phone down and let out a sigh as her other hand automatically adjusted her glasses. Why was she so worked up about Maggie coming over? She'd lived with the woman for several months when the Paper Master and her sisters were acting as her body guards.

But still there was something about the woman that made Nenene a little uneasy inside. What was she afraid of?

Maggie's familiar knock echoed gently through the apartment, it's unique sound causing Nenene to stop musing about what was wrong with her mind and look up towards the door, "Come in!"

Maggie shed her heavy coat, gloves and mittens at the door, betraying the weather outside. It was then that Nenene realized that she'd made the woman walk in the snow to come over, and she instantly felt guilty.

The brown haired woman sat on the floor near Nenene's feet, not looking at the woman, neither speaking. Both of them feared unspoken ideas, and thoughts, as well as unrealized fantasies.

Finally Nenene broke the silence with a slight clearing of her throat, "As a lover of books you never judge a book by a cover, right?"

Maggie nodded, "Right."

"And that goes the same for people?"

"To me it does. People and books have a lot in common. Appearances can be deceiving."

Nenene felt a smile creep onto her face, "How would you read a person? Is it by their words? By their actions? Their emotions?"

"All of that and more."

"And how would you read me?"

Maggie's flushed face turned upwards towards Nenene, confusion written in her eyes, "What do you mean?"

"How would you read me?"

"With my eyes, my lips, my heart and my soul," Maggie's voice was certain, but wavered with each word, and her eyes looking away from the author.

"Would you read me right now?"

Maggie turned and almost lunged onto the couch, her lips locking with Nenene's, both of them passionately pressing against the other, the shorter woman's arms pulling the tall woman close as they broke the kiss.

"From cover to cover."

Neither moved for a moment, afraid to admit was had just happened, and what was still happening inside of them. It was almost as if every unspoken feeling had just been said, each of them pouring their soul out for the other to see. Despite being fully clothed they both felt so naked. But it felt safe as long as they were in the other woman's arms.

Nenene's lips gently brushed Maggie's ear, seizing the soft flesh and gently nipping on it, "Then I need to you read me Maggie….Read every word that I am."

Maggie's lips found a soft spot on the brunette's neck, tenderly sucking on it, a gasp slipping out of her lips and into the taller woman's ear. "Yes…like that…"

Somewhere they lost their clothes, but they had already been bare to each other long before that happened, their covers open for the other to explore. Their bare bodies lay pressed together on the couch, sweat slowly dripping from their pores, each of them breathing hard. Neither budged when it was said and done. Like a book, they'd longed to be read, not judged by their covers. And with each other in their arms, they had found the person to do just that, and there was no letting go.

----------------------------

A/N: And thus this little slash fic ends on a happy note of love. Or perhaps it's just lust, either way I enjoyed writing it, and I hope you enjoyed reading it.


End file.
